Ni la Sombra del Pasado
by Bere Radcliffe
Summary: Este fic es sobre Dudley que se enamora de una vecina nueva, pero para mala suerte de él, ella se enamora de su primo..... Dudley/¿?/Harry.....léanlo y dejen REVIEWS!!


Ni La Sombra Del Pasado

Por Bere Radcliffe (aunque es obvio que los personajes no son míos, son de la hermosa genio J.K. Rowling, pero los que no conocen si los creé yo ;D )

Cap. 1 Nuevos Vecinos 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa por si no lo sabías

-Oh... pensé que estarías por ahí jugando con algunas victimas menores, Big D. Dijo Harry sarcásticamente aproximándose a su primo, que estaba sentado en un banquito en el jardín trasero, aparentemente "pensando".

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!. Dijo Dudley empezando a perder la paciencia.

Harry sonrió un poco de satisfacción, le gustaba poner a Dudley molesto, le gustaba la reacción que podía causar cada vez que hablaba con él.

-¿Es esa chica verdad?. Le dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio, después de haber analizado a su primo pensativamente.

Dudley se había quedado perplejo. No había quitado la vista del arbusto que tenía rato mirando, pero se quedó frío y empezó a sudar de los nervios. "Harry se había dado cuenta" pensó, pero no podía mostrarle esa debilidad, porque eso era para él una debilidad, porque como siempre, había sido un pesado, un odioso, un mandón y no podía olvidar, estúpido. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ella.

-¿QUÉ SABES TU?. Gritó a Harry y se fue con paso decidido hacia adentro de la casa.

Harry lo único que hizo fue seguirlo con la mirada hasta que entró, luego se sentó él en el banco.

Se quedó pensando un momento.

"Pobre Dudley" pensó "casi siento lastima por el pobre"

Pero no quería, no podía tener estos sentimientos hacia Dudley, era muy malo con él y no tenía ningún remordimiento hacia Harry como para pedirle disculpas o algo por el estilo. Y en estos momentos menos, no después de todo lo que pasó hace varias semanas ya.

Todo comenzó un día antes del cumpleaños de Dudley.

Muy temprano en la mañana Vernon le estaba contando a Petunia que tendrían un nuevo empleado que llegaría de Italia. Y como todos los días de esas vacaciones de verano, Dudley comía lo más rápido posible su desayuno, para irse con sus tontos amigos, sin prestar atención a ninguna palabra de las que decían sus padres.

-Creo que tienen un hija mas o menos con la edad de Dudley. Dijo Vernon.

-¡Que Bien!. Se emocionó Petunia. ¡Podrán ser amigos, Duddy!

Al escuchar esto, Dudley se ahogó un poco porque en ese preciso momento se tomaba un sorbo de jugo, el cual escupió por toda la mesa. Él, Dudley, nunca había tratado a una chica inglesa (de su barrio) en su vida, y ni pensar en una de otro país.

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas mamá, ¡me voy!. Y sin más, salió de la cocina con un trozo de tostada en la boca.

Cuando Harry se disponía a salir de la cocina, unos segundos después que Dudley salió, le pareció escuchar a tía Petunia decir "tan galán mi Duddy, es TAN GUAPO" y suspiró.

A Harry solo se le ocurrió pensar "¿cómo podía ser guapo y galán un cerdo que camina en dos patas?" y empezó a reírse. Le resultaba muy graciosa la idea de que Dudley estuviera con una chica.

Dudley ya estaba afuera con su bicicleta de carreras y sus amigos, cuando salió Harry de la casa. Se dio cuenta de que un camión de mudanza estaba estacionado a unas casas de la # 4. pero no veía a los dueños de la residencia # 7, solo a los hombres que estaban sacando las cosas del camión y colocándolas dentro de esta.

Para muy mala suerte de Harry, Dudley y sus amigos lo vieron y corrieron hacia él para atraparlo y empezar su juego favorito... golpear a Harry. No se había dado cuenta de que se aproximaban problemas para él, cuando ya estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia y trató de correr. 

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE ENANO!. Grito Dudley riéndose a carcajadas.

***

-¿¡Qué te pasó!?- preguntó Vernon al ver a Harry entrar a la cocina a la hora de la cena con unos moretones horribles.

-Nada, solo me caí. Mintió él, sabiendo que si decía que Dudley y sus amigos lo habían molido a golpes,  no le creerían.

***

Era el día del cumpleaños # 13 de Dudley. Como siempre en el día de su cumpleaños, salía para algún sitio con un amigo, ese año iban a ir para un parque de diversiones. Harry logró convencerlos de que lo dejaran en la casa. Pasó toda la mañana en su habitación.

Dudley y su amigo Malcom se montaron en todas las atracciones del parque. La que mas les gustó fue la "montaña rusa asesina", la cual repitieron varias veces. Cuando por fin se cansaron, decidieron ir a casa a preparar las cosas para la fiesta.

En el mismo momento en que llegaban los Dursley al #4 de Privet Drive, llegaba otro auto al #7. Al tiempo que estacionaban los autos, se bajaron.

-Vaya, nuevos vecinos. Dijo Vernon al ver las caras nuevas de esas personas. Pero al darse cuenta de quienes eran se sorprendió mucho.

-Pero si es el nuevo empleado de la empresa, Petunia. ¿¡Como estás Bertucci!?. Saludó y éste lo saludó también acercándose con su esposa e hija.

Dudley apenas se estaba bajando del auto cuando vio a estas personas acercarse. Se quedó como anonado cuando después de mirar a los adultos vio a la chica que venia con ellos.

-Petunia, ellos son la familia Bertucci, Giovanni trabajará conmigo con los taladros.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es mío Sra. Dursley, ellas son mi esposa Sofía y mi hija Nicole. Las dos saludaron cortésmente a Vernon, Petunia, Dudley y Malcom.

-_Ciao, è un piacere conoscerli_. Dijo Nicole, en italiano. Espero que podamos ser amigos. Y terminó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues claro que si!. Dijo Petunia. Dudley está de cumpleaños hoy ¿gustarían venir esta noche?

-_Sarebbe molto piacevole_ (Sería muy agradable) Petunia. Respondió Sofía.

En la fiesta, todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Excepto, claro, Harry. Estaba en el jardín trasero acostado en el césped viendo las estrellas. Vio que se acercaba una sombra, que resultó ser de Nicole. El se sorprendió porque primera vez que veía a la chica y esta era realmente hermosa. Tenia un cuerpo esbelto, una cabellera larga y rubia y unos ojos que impactaron mas a Harry, de color verde con pequeños destellos amarillos que los hacían brillar como verdaderas estrellas.

-Aah!, _non ho saputo che ci era qualcuno qui all'esterno_. Dijo Nicole un poco asustada. No sabía que había alguien aquí afuera. Yo soy Nicole, ¿quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Harry, lamentablemente soy el primo de ese cabeza hueca de Dudley.

-Ahh, ¿tu eres Harry Potter?. Dijo Nicole en un susurro, algo sorprendida.

-Si, ¿cómo sabes de mi?. Preguntó Harry curioso. "¿Será una bruja también?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Bueno, es que... Dudley, me ha contado cosas muy interesantes acerca de ti esta noche.

-Oh, ya veo. Y ¿qué te contó? Espero que no sea nada en mi contra. Se rieron, pero Harry pensó que viniendo de Dudley nada podía ser bueno.

-Solo me contó...............

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y riéndose. Se habían hecho muy amigos ya.

-Se queda como... _idiot_, cada vez que me acerco. Dijo Nicole. Me pareció raro que hablara conmigo.

-Es que de por sí Dudley es un grandísimo tonto. Y no aguantaron las ganas de reír y siguieron haciéndolo.

-Oye Harry, pero no me has dicho lo que te pasó en realmente en la cara. Con esto no se refería a la cicatriz, sino al ojo morado que le dejó Dudley. 

-Bueno, es que... este... Dudley y sus amigos. Con decir esto Nicole entendió.

Empezó a pasar su mano suavemente por rostro de Harry, como queriendo sanarlo con el roce de su suave piel. Pero alguien abrió la puerta trasera y vio la situación en la que se encontraban Harry y Nicole.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa aquí!?

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?, realmente pienso que no tiene nada interesante... por los momentos.

Si alguien sabe italiano y ve algún error es porque no hablo ni sé una pizca de ese idioma, pero me gusta y quería que alguien lo hablara, pero háganmelo saber.

Si quieren saber quién salió y los vio, esperen el próximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, aunque si no les gustó también déjenlos para saber su opinión, algunas ideas, o lo que quieran, PERO _PER FAVORE_ REVIEWS!!

_Baci _

_Arrivederci !!_

**_Datos sobre Nicole:_**  
  
_Nicole Andrea __Bertucci__ Mello  
_Estatura: _1.52 cm.  
_Cumpleaños: _10 de Abril_

Edad: _11 años.  
_Cabello: _Color rubio extra claro, lacio, largo hasta más abajo de la mitad de la espalda._

Ojos: _Verde lima con destellos dorados.  
_Colores favoritos: _rojo y lila.  
_Comida favorita: _Pasta a la __bolognesa__._

Comida que odia: _El ajo en cualquier comida, no puede ni olerlo.  
_Materia favorita: _Ingles y Ciencias._

Materia que odia: _Matemáticas_

Le encanta: _Estar con sus amigos, ahora con Harry, sus padres, sus maestros, la música y leer._

Le molesta: _La injusticia, el odio._


End file.
